DBXanth
by ArcticThorn
Summary: DBZ meets Xanth: A cross between Anime and a Book series
1. Default Chapter

The following is a cross of Xanth (book series) and a DBZ fan fiction. How it ever became that, I will never know. It also has more of a tendency to be more of a role play at times. So bear with me.  
  
It was about 1:30 p.m. and he was at the hospital doing some final paper work for the medical bills. He heard the main door open and someone walked towards his office. *Without looking* "I'm sorry but if you want a checkup you have..." *he looked up and saw Deionarra* "Oh, I forgot... I'm so sorry, what time is it?" *looked at the clock* "I was so caught up, well we can go now."  
  
*A smile crept across Deionarra's face. * "Good. I know a great restaurant we can go to...," she said jokingly. *Both walked out of the main door and continued to Kuyo's Buffet *...  
  
*They slowed down, coming to the restaurant* "I've heard about this place," he said, as they stopped. "Really? Hmm... Can't imagine how..." *she glanced out of the corner of her eye, catching Kuyo's. *She turned to him, no smile on her face, until her attempt to keep a straight face failed. Kuyo couldn't help but smile back as he opened the door of the buffet*  
  
Standing out side his boss's office, he watched for the moment outside the window, as she walked by with a guy talking.  
  
He noticed the path they were taking. He could feel her power level coming out. Which was different. He knew she was half Saiyan but there was something else. Also maybe she knew something about the dragon balls? He thought to himself.  
  
~Kuyo's Buffet.~  
  
Stepping into the entrance Cannon started to walk to where she was sitting. "Excuse me Ma'am I have a few questions for you if you don't mind. First question.  
  
Have you heard of the dragon Balls?" he asked his voice clear, and hoping she had and hoping she or the guy next to her did not want to get into a fight. But knowing as how every time he seen her and she seen him, she smiled. It was usually always the same.  
  
He watched her as he asked the question. It was rational but she seemed more shocked at the fact as he just walked in and asked her the question.  
  
"I'm Cannon From Rapid Fact News." he said extending a hand as she did he used his speed to switch it and kiss the back of it.  
  
The man seemed to get a little jumpy from it, but sat back down. As Cannon waited for the answer, he pulled out his note pad and tape recorder.  
  
*Kuyo thought to himself 'who does he think he is? I mean walk in here and just...' he was shocked that Cannon had just kissed his dates hands then he introduced himself and asked a question that startled both himself and Deionarra.* "Well, Cannon is it? My name is Kuyo and I'm the owner of this place... If you really want to know about the Dragon Balls..." *He watched Cannon as he took out his notepad and tape recorder* "I'm really sorry Cannon, I can't tell you about the Dragon Balls." *He knew that Cannon planned to make a story out of this and publish it. Kuyo knew he couldn't let that happen. Cannon looked at him in surprise* "Why, not Kuyo? Would you be kind enough to tell me Deionarra?" *All Deionarra could do was shake her head*  
  
"I know it might not make sense... But I have seen what the Dragon Balls can do... so its best the world not know about them." *that answer seemed to get Cannon more anxious, this was getting Kuyo annoyed. He has been hiding his power from Cannon, knowing that he was full Saiyan and very capable. Kuyo knew that he could still defeat him very easily but preferred not to fight for no reason.* "But I need to know this" "Please Cannon, leave it at that. Would you like something?" *it was obvious Cannon was frustrated and he left them and walked out the door* "Now Deionarra, what do you want?" *she laughed* "Did you have to bring it to him like that?" *Kuyo looked at her and laughed a bit* "You know as well as I do that the secret of the Dragon Balls can't be known widely." "I know"  
  
*It had been about a two months since he had left Xanth and his position as the Leader of the Xanthian Imperial StarGuards. He wondered everyday what was happening over there. Xanthon and Xanthos had come with him to this planet and were now working at the restaurant. S.Gohan and Kuyo had always come to this planet as a vacation spot and a place where they set up their shops, the dojo, and the hospital. In their absence they would have their workers fill their places.* "Hmmm... Kuyo I would like a T-bone steak, a side of Baked potato, and some Caesar Salad." "Ok, Xanthon you heard that, and get me some Roast Beef, rice and some potato salad with a soda." "Yes my lord" "How bout your drink?" "Um, its ok I'll just have water." *Xanthon scrambled and got started to get the meal ready* "May I be excused?" "Sure." *He watch Deionarra as she headed to the bathroom. He thought 'So graceful, elegant, beautiful... He hated when women are treated as sex symbols and as items that are expendable. He knew that women should be treated equally. Do not judge a book by its cover.' Unless something very drastic happened on Xanth that required his immediate return he wouldn't leave. Not again would he leave her, too many times he had left her because of the responsibilities of the position he had held. * "Oh, Xanthos can you down to the hospital and get me something?" "Of course, what is it?" "Go to my office and grab the bouquet of flowers on the table. Here are the keys, please hurry." *he handed him the keys* "I will go as fast as I can." *He flew out the door and wind from his speed made a woman's skirt flies up over her head. *  
  
"I have to tell him not to go fast until he's out in the open." *He laughs* 


	2. Dream

:: She opened the door and looked around.:: Her place was as it had been when she left. It was a reasonably small dwelling, with enough room for one person, a place to sleep, and a stove. She also had a small table in the middle of the room with a bunch of abandoned machine parts and mechanisms. When she got bored she would make new devices that helped her go undetected when hacking and exotic weapons that she knew worked but could never figure out how. Her home was also her workplace. And therefore, she never thought to organize things. She put the bouquet of flowers Kuyo had given her into an old crystal vase. (This was one of the only things of worth she owned besides her training gear.)  
  
She loved the flowers, and thought that she couldn't have thanked him enough. She only wished she could have more time with him, although their schedules prohibited it, for the most part. She hated leaving him, dreading the moment when he would have to go. She knew it was always for the best, and that there was always a reason. ::she placed the vase of flowers on the table, cocking her head to the side and putting the parts in an empty box." "There. That looks right. I think. Hmm. ::she sat down on the floor almost falling asleep:: "I better get to bed" She was extremely tired after today, she loved every minute of it. But still. something still hadn't clicked. She flopped onto her mattress and attempted to sleep, not bothering to put on pajamas.  
  
::tosses and turns, and deeply sighs.:: "What is the matter with me. I'm usually out before I hit the pillow. ::She thought back what happened during the day, the street fight, lunch with Kuyo, and coming home, including all of the details.:: "Something isn't right.." She said to herself. ::She got up and paced about the room.:: "I need to just stop jumping to conclusions." She laughed uneasily and took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't go to sleep yet. So she straightened up her place being careful to clean everything. ::barely being able to walk straight she stumbled into her room and dived for her mattress:: "ahhhhh. sleep at last."  
  
The Dream.  
  
... Kuyo was challenging a being hidden in the dark. Turning her head she saw Gohan on the floor, with blood on his face and armor, missing an arm, and in pain. She again laid eyes on Kuyo and saw him change into SX1 and SX2. She knew that this meant trouble. Her eyes darted to the mysterious being She saw tentacles reach out of the darkness...  
  
She emerged from sleep in a cold sweat. She was in complete darkness and the room was cold. 'Ok that's new".She jumped from her mattress on the floor and ran to turn the lights on. She did so, finding nothing out of the ordinary except her house clean. She looked at the table in the middle of the room. Seeing the flowers made her remember the uneasy feeling she had had when she put them there. A feeling rose in her gut. "Something is definitely wrong.." She collected her armor and weapons, equipping them all. "every little bit helps" she said walking through her front door and locking it. Either way, if they were in trouble or not. She wasn't about to stand around to wait and find out. 


End file.
